The Sinking Feeling
by fadedillusion101
Summary: - "Do you ever feel...alone?" - *sequel to Revelations/previously known as The Unwritten Rule* greens, r


It's like my Butch and Buttercup fangirl week. Fucking four one-shots of just greens...eh. I _love _them. And I also _don't _own them. Um...they're teenagers in this one. Fifteen, at least.

I regret to inform that this story is just merely more secrets confessed from Butch and Buttercup, and no, it doesn't start with the kiss from Revelations. Nothing more I can do other than ending the kiss, Buttercup going all awkward, and Butch chasing her down after she runs away and kissing her again. There's your ending to Revelations, for me at least, I kind of let you guys chose the ending but eh. Sorry... :|

* * *

**The Sinking Feeling**

* * *

Buttercup grunted as she was roughly shoved against the street lamp behind her, her counterpart tightening his grip on her neck with a wicked grin slapped on to his chiseled face. The cold sting of the pole slinked through her thin shirt and chilled her to the bone. "Is that all you got?" She breathed with a glare, arching her back to prevent him from crushing her bones. He roughly pressed himself flush up against her, flattening her against the pole as he dug his knee into her thigh. She gasped sharply, dimly noting his hot breath on her neck and the vibrant streaks of colors zipping around the town.

Before all of this went down, Buttercup was sitting lonely in her room, that empty sinking feeling in her stomach that haunted her daily. It always brought her mood down, and sometimes, surprisingly, she wasn't even up to "kicking some ass". Not even countless hours of watching Tosh.0 and soaking in the heaven that is Spider-Man's body in spandex did not cheer her up. It was odd, really. Earlier, Blossom had almost knocked down her door because the bass pounding through the floor was ear-deafening, though Buttercup didn't pay the music any mind. Her leader had said the Rowdyruffs were causing mayhem again, as they do most Saturdays, and Buttercup had sighed heavily, rolling out of bed and lazily slipping on her jacket and shoes. And now, here she is, her performance weakened from the peculiar buzzing in her stomach as she tried to lay a punch on Butch.

"I'm just getting started," he chuckled, fisting a hand through her ebony locks and tossing her to the side like a limp rag doll. He strutted towards her, barely a scratch on him, and it infuriated Buttercup. She growled and launched at him, sending them flying into a parked minivan by the curb. Butch shrugged her off and kicked her to the ground. "What's the matter, Butterbabe? You can't take the heat?" He maliciously grinned and kneeled down, trailing a calloused digit from her collarbone to her jaw line, then all the way up to her nose where he poked her. She lifted her leg and kicked him in the groin.

Butch groaned, "_Motherfucker_!" He brushed it off, no matter how painful it was, and stumbled to his clumsy feet. "You bitch!"

"It's a gift," she winked before socking him in the jaw, gaining confidence by the second. The bubbling in the stomach dimmed much to Buttercup's delight. She smiled and swiveled around, only to see her equivalent dash up and smack her into the pavement with his palm. She moaned at the rocks poking her between her shoulder blades, then jumped out of the small crater she had left in her wake. Butch emerged from the cloud of smoke, his jade green eyes burning with a laser beam as he charged towards her. She managed to duck just in time, the beam of emerald light zooming over the top of her head and whipping her pixie hair around. Buttercup whistled lowly before shooting a ray of her own at her counterpart's toned torso, he grunted, and she finished it off with a roundhouse kick to Butch's temple. He frowned when Buttercup planted her foot on his chest, a victorious smirk gracing her pretty features, "Give up, Butchie Boy?"

"Fuck you," he growled and grabbed her ankle, dragging her to the ground with him and crawling on top of her. His large hands found their way on her neck again, blocking her from her air supply as he squeezed the life out of her. She raked her fingers through his scalp, digging her nails as far as she could into his head. Buttercup smirked, throwing a leg around his waist and rolling over. Her small hands dropped to his neck as his grip tightened on hers. Butch lifted his hands up, tilting her head back and revealing her bare neck. He grinned wildly and buried his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder as Buttercup squealed and locked her powerful legs even tighter around his hips. "You know, I could get used to this position," he chuckled as his face grew a darker shade of red, almost a violet.

The green clad girl gasped when his lips brushed against her skin, goosebumps arising on her creamy skin, "Shut up!" She let go of his neck and blushed at their new position. He was sitting casually on the ground, her in his lap with her hands on his chest. Buttercup's signature scowled crossed her face and she fired a fist beam at his face.

For a few moments, Butch sat like a dazed potato on the torn-up concrete. He groaned and rolled over on his back, a hand slapped across his chiseled face, "Damn...that was one hell of a shot." He removed his arm and Buttercup's eyes widened to see a nasty blister ghosting his skin. The green 'puff dropped to the ground, massaging the back of her neck and rolling her shoulder blades back in place. A question bubbled in the pit of her stomach, crawling up her throat and wrenching open her jaw.

She gritted her teeth, shaking her head. Butch would just think she had lost her mind. But it was such a simple question, and it's killing her from the inside out to see if he ever felt the same. It felt so foreign and unnatural to her, the sinking feeling. Buttercup wasn't going to go too far and say it was _crushing _her soul and _killing _her spirit, but it was getting to her.

"Butch," the green 'puff breathed out, shifting into a tailor position and cupping her dainty feet (which were adorned with a beat-up pair of Converse). "Do you ever feel..." Buttercup trailed off, the tips of her fingers resting thoughtfully on her full lips. "Alone?" She glanced at her counterpart from the corner of her eye, curious of his reaction. The green clad girl imagined him pointing at her, doubling over with laughter as his hearty chuckles echoed around her like nightmares.

"Actually," Butch sliced through the silence a few moments later. "I do. Well, sometimes. Brick and Boomer are so...so different from me that I just-I don't know," he chuckled, not being able to finish his thought. He stared off into the sunset, his obsidian spikes highlighted with a dusty orange hue and his emerald eyes carrying specks of gold, he straightened his broad shoulders, inhaling a breath as he decided on what to add. "I feel like nobody understands me, but I don't feel alone," he shook his head.

"Oh," Buttercup nodded, slightly awkward that she brought up this conversation. Her bangs shadowed her eyes darkly as she counted the craters they left in the pavement. After a while she lost track, and mere seconds later, Butch had broken the silence.

"But..." the green 'ruff started."Every once in a while, I get this strange feeling that...that something is missing, you know?" Butch turned to her. "Maybe you think you're alone, but it's really that missing something that keeps, you know...poking you in the ass until it makes you believe you have nothing," he shrugged.

Buttercup quietly gasped, "Yeah...I mean, I guess that makes sense." She shrugged, not wanting her counterpart to know she fully agreed with him.

"Well, it's been a blast. But-" Butch glanced up at the sky, a crimson streak and azure flash meeting together at the highest skyscraper, pausing to scan the city before zipping off. "I've gotta run. See ya around, Butterfly." The green 'puff glanced at Butch, all raven hair and jade eyes. His back muscles twitched every so often as he hopped up, stretching his limbs before winking back at her, obnoxiously blowing a kiss and leaving her in a forest green streak. She sighed, tucking her knees up to her chest and scanning the craters, again, remembering Butch and herself tumbling all over for dominance. Buttercup grinned, another sigh passing her lips, but this time, it was sentimental.

The green clad girl knew damn well she wouldn't have a chance with her equivalent. It was like an unwritten rule: The Powerpuff Girls and Rowdyruff Boys should not even dare to think of each other romantically. But deep in the back of her mind, Buttercup knew it was bound to happen. One day. And so, she sat patiently, awaiting that day with bated breath and a scowl concealing her beautiful grin, a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
